During a costume party
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post-iCarly, the former technical producer of iCarly goes to a costume party between friends. Rating M for some reasons like alcohol.


**A/N: Here, I wanted to do something with Valerie, I hope you liked it!**

 **...**

 **During a costume party**

After a difficult year at Seattle University, some friends of Freddie Benson had decided to meet at one of them, Valerie Garner, to celebrate their success.

After a few years since she had tried to use him for her own webshow and cancel iCarly, Freddie decided not to hold a grudge against her, why rehash the past mistakes? They will never be best friends and he knows what to stick with her. At least, she has not dropped him to go with her father to another continent, after said father warned her a few hours earlier, or she has not mounted on her motorcycle to take the road to Los Angeles.

Their relationship, however, limited to friendly contacts without confidence or intimacy but a good deal: good friends from university.

Valerie is not an exceptionally a beautiful girl, but her carnal side and her generous forms have always attracted his eyes, similar to one of his former good friends, without the manipulative side. She is desirable and can emphasize her forms under her clothes.

He is not ashamed to say that she was sometimes one of his fantasies, he never started to get closer to try a relationship more than friendly.

For her part, Valerie seemed not attracted to him, not to mention that she had a boyfriend, Jonah Becker, one of the old friends of Freddie and a friendship that poorly finished. The former tech producer did not hold grudge to Jonah either, he will not be forgiven him for what he did to Sam, that's all.

The small band of friends had therefore planned to meet Valerie's apartment she shared with her roommate Shannon Mitchell, and the evening is the theme of disguise.

Freddie was late because of his mother, who did not want him out at night.

When he arrived, he is quite surprised by the reception of Valerie, already visibly alcoholic. She was down on the ground floor of the building to open him and jump on him from her legs around his waist. Dressed in an undead wedding dress, Freddie wore holding by her buttocks. His hands had slipped under her skirt in her assault and were thus in direct contact with her pantyhose.

She was rather cute of the pallor of her face with white powder as this makeup, this little black strapless dress with these ancient gray veils that decorate. These fishnet stockings covering her legs is pretty sexy too, he always had a weakness for beautiful legs. On his neck, he feels these mittens in black lace to add a coquettish effect.

Freddie wore her to the fifth floor first, as she whispered that it was not nice to arrive late. In the apartment, he gently rests Valerie but she vanished immediately. There were many people for a small apartment. He greeted the people he knew, like Wendy and Wesley, and he also noted that all of the guests was well alcoholic, see too much for some.

He walked around, going from one guest to another, talking to everyone and drinking as much as others. Hey, he has the right to have fun.

Within minutes, he found himself in the same state of intoxication that the majority of those present.

The son of Marissa sits on a side table to let a little drunk dizziness. That's when he saw Valerie happen to him, staggering a little. She sat on his lap and asked if he was having fun. His big smile and his eyes glassy gave her the answer.

She put her head in the crook of his neck and they stayed like that without talking for a while. He liked this, even when trying not to think of naughty things.

"I want to fuck" she said in his ear.

This phrase disturbs him, he did not expect that.

"Find Jonah and isolates you with him" he managed to reply.

Then Valerie designates her boyfriend among several people: he was slumped drunk on a stool, holding a bottle of beer whose he struggled to get to his mouth. She turns to Freddie with a slightly annoyed look.

"I always fuck with him. Tonight, I want to change, that's all, but you're too dumbass to understand" she replied.

This rhetoric vexed him, but also in a questioning state, Freddie does not include her proposal.

Finally he might be dumbest she said it. She stood up, pulling his hand and forcing him to leave this couch. She made her way through the crowd of guests standing, or sprawled on the floor. He is guided by the girl aged one year older than him without really understanding what was going to happen.

* * *

Valerie took him into the Shannon room and threw him on the bed.

Freddie feels turn everything around him, but he begins to understand the situation. He would do it in someone's room, and with Valerie dressed in wedding dress (undead wedding dress, it will not be forgotten). Just lying on the bed, he found a comfortable place between two pillows, he was not sure if he was tempted to sleep in a bed so comfortable or if he desired her. She ended the dilemma by taking off her black high heels and coming towards him on all fours.

Her mouth landed on his neck, sucking his skin, her hands pulling his hair until the pain. Gradually, she got her hands on his hard cock, stroking through the pants.

He took off his shirt at her request before she starts licking his chest, his stomach, his ribs. She insisted that his hands remain along his body.

Valerie really like take care of everything, as to when they briefly dated.

Her mouth landed on his penis she crunched through his pants. She sat up and began to remove his jeans. Freddie tried to undo his belt but she replaced his hands along the bed with authority. After a few seconds she had taken off his pants and underwear.

She watched for a few seconds his penis erect before taking it with both hands and begin to masturbate it slowly.

She runs a hand under her skirt and started masturbating, while her other hand now slipped quickly along his cock, crushing his balls a few times. Then, leaning her head to his penis, she licked his pubis and thighs, before letting her tongue go on his balls while continuing to masturbate his penis.

Every gesture made him believe she was going to take it in her mouth, but every time she came down to embrace another part of his body.

After a while, she literally swallowed his manhood, staying in her warm mouth.

His penis was taken small spasms down her mouth, so she starts making comings and goings, sucking all the way with her wet mouth. He saw a little saliva flowing down his dick, whose she effaced with each pass with her hot mouth.

Freddie wanted cum, and his intoxicated would not allow to control himself. So he decided to let come the enjoyment but warns her of the arrival of his seed. Valerie removed not her mouth, she even accelerated the movement. Then he exploded deep in her mouth as she sucked him even faster. It was so hard she let out a small chuckle. He sees his sperm flow out of her mouth.

She slows the movement, taking off her mouth to his penis while holding it with the hand.

She masturbated him a moment, then got up and opened the dresser of Shannon to take an panty. She began to lap, opening her mouth in front to his ex, and swallowed the semen that she still had in her mouth, before wiping his penis with the underwear of her roommate.

After her cleaning session, she got up and took off her string and threw it on the ground, while keeping her wedding dress. Relying on her knees, she looked at his penis, which had now regained its rest position.

"Already tired? It must be all sticky now" Valerie told him.

Her mouth landed on his penis and sucks again, leaving it swell in her mouth until it reaches its maximum size, a beautiful penis of 7 inches.

Then she went on all fours and lifted her dress to upper back, exposing her vagina and her anus totally hairless to Freddie.

The only boy of the old iCarly trio approached the head of her buttocks and kissed her lower back to the tip of the toes. Then he licked her feet before rising along her thighs until her wet vagina. He kissed a few moments before slipping his tongue, going as far as possible inside, he feels that she was already very wet.

His tongue was lost inside, his hands caressing her buttocks and venturing to graze her anus with a finger. Seeing that she was not opposed, Freddie licked his finger and slowly inserted at the bottom of her buttocks. The return of his tongue in her vagina, and his finger in her anus, enough to get her wet strongly.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later,**

"Take me now, fuck me quick" Valerie says him.

Freddie continued to masturbate her a bit with his fingers, he wanted the sex of his first girlfriend is a suitable form.

"Now I want to fuck" she insisted strongly.

Her impatience was annoying, but also very exciting. She made him think of Sam in her hard times.

Not wanting thought to his ex-girlfriend blond, he stood behind her, to take her in doggy style. He guided his penis into her vagina and slipped inside without difficulty as she was wet. He is greeted by a feeling of intense heat inside and began going by goings and comings, pretty slow.

Valerie giggled and let out small _yes_ or _like that_ or _it's too good_. He was certainly roar without realizing it, one of his hands gave her a few slaps on the buttocks while the other compressed her breasts. She cum on his cock, by pouring her juice.

The ex-boyfriend of Valerie quickened his movements, faster and faster, tapping stronger her buttocks and pulling her hair so as to bring back her head. She buried her face in a pillow to keep from screaming. He hears her moaning, feeling still cum on his cock and it was enough to raise the enjoyment in him.

At the time of cum, Freddie retires himself and begins a little masturbation, the time for her to turn around and put her mouth on his sex to take his sperm. He ejaculated in her mouth again, she takes all to the last drop before he collapsed on the bed. She takes the underwear of her roommate, already stained, to wipe her mouth and wiped his cock. Then she lies down beside him, her head on his shoulder.

They stay like that for several minutes before he got up to get dressed, she imitates him.

The vision of Valerie handing her string and placing her dress made her want to fuck her again. She comes out first, then waved him that the way was clear.

Freddie sees her again a few days later at university. She simply asked him to keep quiet about what had happened, so that her boyfriend knows nothing. Her behavior did not show him if that moment would be unique or if it happen again.

Valerie also told her that Shannon had found one of her panties filled with cum, and she was looking for the guy who had masturbated in her room during the evening!

Freddie asks himself if Shannon would be happy if she knew it was her crush who did it (well, it was mostly Valerie).

He prefers to say nothing, it could become even more weird.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed!** **It changes to write with another girl than the usual.**


End file.
